The Space Critters: A Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Movie
The Space Critters: A Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Movie is a Animation Action-Adventure Comedy Movie which released the Teaser Trailer in February 17, 2020 and released in theaters in June 13, 2020. Summary Plot Characters * Cole Caplan as Feather Wood: A Woodpecker who is a Flight Pilot member of Bluesy's Team. He is a Leader of the Super Critters. * Penny Marshall as Lil' Stinky: A little Purple Skunk who greets Bluecorn, even the Animal Patrol Team and the Second-In-Command to Bluesy Beaverton. * Sofía Vergara as Princess Razzberries: A Older Gray Fox who is a Majesty member of Bluesy's Group. * Evan Kishiyama as Bradie Bonester: A Collie Pup who is a Playful Friend. * Pierce Gagnon as Rattz: A little Light-Gray Raccoon who is Lil' Stinky's Best Friend and the Bandit member. * Lacy Phillips as Bluecorn: A little Blue Chipmunk who is very playful, even meeting the Animal Patrol Team and the Playful Member. * Tim Allen as Bluesy Beaverton: A Mid-Size Light Blue Beaver who is a Referee of the game and a Leader of his Group. * Sarah Hyland as Dania Beaverton: A little Tan Beaver who is a Cheerleader of the game and Bluesy's Sister. * Kathy Najimy as Sneakers: A little Torch Key Raccoon who is Rattz's Sister and Hummy JewelFeather's Best Friend. She is befriends with The Animal Patrol Team and The Super Critters. * Amy Adams as Swifti: A Ring-Tailed Possum who is Sneakers's Companion * Kira Kosarin as Cora Canton: A little Brown Torch Key Raccoon who is Sneakers's Cousin. * Christina Hendricks as Trinna: A Pink Tree Squirrel who is a Student. * Claire Foy as Sparkle Splash: Trinna's pet Animatronic Sea Otter who helped Trinna to put Animal Patrol Team in Action. * Jesse Eisenberg as Audryck: A Moth Duckling who is a Aquatic Water animal become the leader member of the team. * Sandra Bullock as Danjhely: A Robotic Firefly Dingo who is a Australian animal and a co-leader was very flawless and brave even the power is howling. * Bill Hader as Carlito: A Cricket Cheetah Cub is really shy, playful and cute as a Savannah animal can run fast. * Amandla Stenberg as Carlie Mcgill: A Blue-Violet Cockroach Fennec Fox who is a new character in the movie and the show as a North African animal. * Mona Marshall as Eva: A Fly Cavalier King Charles Spaniel is Danjhely's cousin as a Pilot Canine animal who loves making beauty stuff like the power. * Jack Black as Kendryck: A Wingless Dragonfly Cat who is always to be a Athletic ghost as a Feline animal. * Amy Poehler as Caramel Carla: A Fawn who is the Camper. * Miriam Wallen as Freshy Flower: A Robot Skunk Kit who is Caramel Carla's Sidekick. * Chris Rock as Little Flighter: A Sugar Glider who is the Mechanic. New Characters * Debra Jo Rupp as Crestie - A Female African Crested Porcupine who determines the coordinates in space during the Ship's Navigation. Songs/Soundtrack Gold - M.I.A HandClap - Fitz and The Tantrums Limbo - Daddy y Yankee (English Version) (End Credits) Trivia Rating This film has been rated G (General Audiences) due to: Release Dates See page: The Space Critters: A Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Movie/Release Date In Theaters * October 11, 2020 (USA) Home Media * October 11, 2020 (Blu-Ray, DVD, and Digital HD) (USA and Canada) * October 31, 2020 (Blu-Ray, DVD, and Digital HD) (UK, Worldwide) * November 15, 2020 (Netflix) (USA and Canada) * December 27, 2020 (Netflix) (Worldwide) TV Spots See Page: The Space Critters: A Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Movie 2020/TV Spots Coming soon! State Farm: The Super Critters are in the Mars. Duracell: Feather Wood and his Friends need to power the Rocket. Progressive: The Woodland Critters playing in the Saturn. Wal-Mart: Feather Wood and his Friends looking for Costumes for Space. Geico: The Super Critters are adventure in the Forest. Lunchables: A New Space Mission for Feather Wood and his Friends. Studios Studios3.png Peach Nova Productions Spin Master Entertainment Category:Movies Category:Paramount Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:June 2020 Releases Category:G-Rated films Category:Animation Category:Animated movies Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Films about insects Category:Films about animals Category:Animated films about animals Category:Adventure films Category:Teamwork